Higame
by elarielf
Summary: From cgkinkmeme. PROMPT: Seme!Suzaku/Uke!Lelouch. Possessive top, semi-public/public sex. Suzaku thought that all the times Lelouch went out to gamble with Rivalz they were really having sex. M/M, explicit, confused Rivalz.


Living a double life as Zero and Lelouch Lamperouge was hard enough, but when Rivalz insisted that he'd found the perfect score and dragged Lelouch off from classes he couldn't afford to miss (well, sleep he couldn't afford to miss), Lelouch found himself seriously considering dumping the Lamperouge bit.

It didn't help that Suzaku glared at him as he left, no doubt rehearsing a 'gambling is bad and immoral' speech the moment Lelouch was out of earshot.

The fact that the 'perfect score' was a couple thousand pounds when Lelouch (as Zero) was used to filtering millions just added insult to injury.

Still, he won and felt pretty good about the simple victory. He'd missed that, pursuing a more complex goal against the Britannian military and that white Knightmare. Sometimes small, satisfying victories were important for morale.

…maybe he should arrange another _refrain _raid. Everyone liked those.

Lelouch's vague plans slipped out of his mind when he and Rivalz turned the corner and saw Suzaku.

In the middle of downtown. During class time. In civvies.

He didn't look weird, just… out of place. Suzaku was for school, and around the kitchen table, and in Lelouch's room after Nunnally had gone to bed, desperately trying to keep Lelouch quiet as he held him down and…

Right. Well, he wasn't supposed to be in the middle of a downtown street was the point.

"Suzaku! What are you doing here?"

Sometimes Lelouch loved Rivalz and his bluntness.

Suzaku smiled thinly. "Is there something wrong with me being here? Something you don't want me to see?"

Rivalz immediately looked guilty and curled around the pocket that held his cut of Lelouch's winnings. "I… I don't know what you're talking about."

Lelouch sighed. "It's over in any case. You can lecture me later."

"Over?" Suzaku said, raising an eyebrow. "So you admit it happened then?"

There was no real point in denying it. "Less frequently lately, but yes. In fact, I'm thinking of stopping altogether."

Rivalz looked upset. "But Lelouch, it's our _thing_."

"Your thing." Suzaku's expression was getting dark. Lelouch had never seen him so upset over something so small as a gambling outing.

"We'll find another thing, Rivalz," he assured his friend. "I'm not going to stop hanging out with you just because we stop doing this."

"You've already basically stopped since Suzaku came," Rivalz said in a rush, looking ashamed after the words were out. "I mean… I don't mean it's Suzaku's _fault_."

"Maybe it is," Suzaku disagreed. "Maybe Lelouch is too tired to entertain you because of me."

…it was really because of being Zero, but Lelouch could hardly say that. "It's a lot of things. I've been busy lately and my energy level's never been that great." He shrugged self-consciously.

"Yeah, but," Rivalz argued. "It's not like I'm asking for everyday. Once, maybe twice a month is all. Is that too much to ask?"

Suzaku grabbed Lelouch's arm. "Yes, it is."

Lelouch winced. "Suzaku your grip is really tight."

Rivalz didn't back down. "You're with the military half the time, Suzaku. It's not like I'd be taking Lelouch's time from you or anything."

"It's not about his time," Suzaku said, truly angry now. "It's about him. Lelouch is mine, whether I'm around him or not, is that understood?"

Lelouch grimaced as Suzaku's grip tightened further. "Suzaku, what the hell are you-hmmm…"

As Rivalz stared in shock, Suzaku pulled Lelouch up against him and pressed a deep kiss against his lips. He was about to protest on behalf of his friend when Lelouch made the sexiest little moan and grabbed Suzaku's shirt right back.

…huh. Rivalz had _not_ seen that coming.

Lelouch wasn't entirely sure what was happening. One minute Suzaku was mad at him for gambling, the next they were kissing in a busy Tokyo street. In front of Rivalz.

Lelouch wanted to ask Suzaku what he thought he was doing; hadn't they decided to keep their relationship secret? Also, people were staring. _Also_, if Suzaku's hand crept any lower they could get into serious trouble for indecency. And who did he think he was, telling Lelouch and Rivalz what they could and couldn't do together. Just because Suzaku was his lover, didn't make him Lelouch's boss. Lelouch ached to give Suzaku a piece of his mind.

All that came out was a throaty moan as Suzaku's hand _did _dip down and his tongue did that thing that made Lelouch's toes curl.

You can't be angry when your toes are curling in pleasure. Scientists had proven it. With science.

When Suzaku finally pulled away with a smug smirk and firm grip, Lelouch had practically melted in his arms. "Suzaku what…" There had been some questions Lelouch had wanted answered, but all he could think of was… "why'd you stop?"

Suzaku's eyes flashed a brilliant green and Lelouch felt his stomach clench at the predatory look. Suzaku didn't answer in words – he rarely did. Instead he grabbed Lelouch's arm, more rough but less tight and pulled him into a shaded area between two office buildings. It didn't change the fact that it was the middle of the day and there were people all around who just had to turn their heads to see Suzaku pin Lelouch to the wall and push his way between Lelouch's legs as they kissed.

Rivalz felt more than a little awkward. What was the protocol for this situation? Was he supposed to block his friends from sight as they started grinding against each other? Could he maybe leave…

"Rivalz." Lelouch gasped out his name. "Rivalz is still here…"

So much for a subtle retreat. "Um, guys, there's still a lot of people around," Rivalz said, backing up so he could be heard, but refusing to turn around and actually see what he could hear Suzaku doing to Lelouch. "You might want to take this somewhere more priva-ah!"

He'd gotten too close. Suzaku grabbed his shoulder, holding on with those impossibly strong hands of his. "Stay here. Listen to him."

…listen to Lelouch? Why? "Okay," Rivalz said after what was clearly too much hesitation if Suzaku's tightening grip was any indication. "I'll listen." He did. Lelouch's normally calm, low voice was making high-pitched whimpers and gasps, and… was he begging? Nah…

Oh god, he was. When he wasn't busy having the breath sucked out of him by Suzaku's kisses.

At least Suzaku's hands had returned to Lelouch's body and weren't holding onto Rivalz anymore. Rivalz briefly considered the merits and demerits of his position and came to a decision.

"I'llseeyouatschool,okaybye."

Lelouch didn't even notice Rivalz leaving. "Suzaku, I need…"

"I know." Suzaku groaned, yanking Lelouch's pants down. "Do you have anything?"

"I wasn't really expecting this," Lelouch pointed out shakily as he kicked off his shoes.

Suzaku pulled back suddenly, glaring. "What did you use with Rivalz?"

"With… huh?" Lelouch's head was still spinning. "What are you talking about?"

"Don't act dumb, Lelouch," Suzaku hissed. "It's not attractive on you."

Lelouch gaped. "It's not… Suzaku, what the hell?"

Suzaku's patience ran out and he pushed Lelouch to his knees. "Fine, if you can't think of something intelligent to say, use your mouth for something important."

Lelouch was confused and a little upset, but mostly distracted as Suzaku undid his pants and lifted himself out. When in doubt, retreat to familiar ground.

Through an unfortunate series of events, it had been nearly a week since Lelouch had sucked Suzaku, and he was surprised at how much he missed it; the taste, the texture, the sheer size…

"Get it wet but don't get me off," Suzaku said. "I'm going to fuck you."

Suzaku's words made Lelouch moan around Suzaku's cock and bow his head to take more in. Suzaku's hand moved towards Lelouch's head before he changed his mind and pushed Lelouch back until his head was pressed against the smooth stone of the building. Lelouch's head tilted up slightly at this new angle and Suzaku braced himself against the wall, pushing into Lelouch's mouth.

The new angle made it easier for Lelouch to relax and open his throat, groaning as Suzaku started moving faster and harder. His hands moved up Suzaku's thighs, clenching in order to feel the muscles flex through his pants. Why did he have to be dressed anyways?

Suzaku, meanwhile, was having trouble remembering that this wasn't the point, that it was merely necessary preparation. The feel of Lelouch's throat constricting around him was familiar and sorely missed. But the point wasn't simply to achieve orgasm. It was to prove something to Lelouch. Suzaku grabbed Lelouch's hand and started sucking on the fingers as he fucked Lelouch's mouth.

Lelouch groaned again, releasing Suzaku's leg to wrap a hand around his own erection. Suzaku grabbed Lelouch's hair and pulled him off, releasing his fingers at the same time.

"Don't," Suzaku ordered. "You don't get to touch yourself, Lelouch." Lelouch whimpered. "You can, however, get yourself ready."

Lelouch didn't even need to ask what Suzaku meant by that. He shifted forward, sliding the hand Suzaku had just been sucking behind his back and moaning against Suzaku's thigh as he pressed inside himself.

"Take your time," Suzaku said. "I don't want to have to be gentle."

"Yes," Lelouch gasped out. "I can… yesss…" His words turned into a wordless hiss as he slipped his second finger, barely even damp, into himself. It was no more than he'd done before, but there was something about this, something about Suzaku's incredible intensity…

Suzaku was only like this when they fucked. Lelouch Lamperouge, Zero, Lelouch vi Britannia… every part of Lelouch wanted Suzaku to be like this all the time.

A third finger and Suzaku slipped his cock back into Lelouch's mouth as he opened it to let out a cry. Lelouch sucked avidly, only realizing he was clenching his other hand in a fist when Suzaku pried it off his pants and kissed the knuckles. "Lelouch, are you ready?"

Lelouch had never been more ready. His nod was all Suzaku needed to pull him up and press him against the wall as he pressed a kiss to his lips. "Lift your legs."

The position was one they'd only tried a few times – once to nearly disastrous effect in the shower. Still, as Lelouch wrapped his arms around Suzaku's neck and his legs around Suzaku's hips, he'd never felt more secure.

Suzaku kept one hand in Lelouch's hair while the other steadied him under his ass. Apart from what little weight the wall was taking, Lelouch was entirely in Suzaku's arms. His. "Say it." Suzaku slid a finger into Lelouch's loosened hole, testing it.

Lelouch moaned. "Wha-what? What do you want to hear, Suzaku?"

Suzaku kissed him. "I want to hear you say it, Lelouch." He braced himself and slammed up and in, nailing Lelouch to the wall.

Lelouch threw his head back and screamed. There was a reason Suzaku always had to work to keep him from waking Nunnally.

"That was good." Suzaku hissed against Lelouch's throat as he pulled back, preparing for another hard thrust. "But a little generic."

Lelouch was already gasping and writhing in Suzaku's arms. "Suzaku, please. I can feel you… please move…"

"Impatient," Suzaku chided. "I still haven't heard what I'm waiting for."

"Please, I'll say anything…" Lelouch said, looking at Suzaku with a sudden sharp gleam in his eye. "I can't promise to _mean _it, but…" Suzaku pulled back enough to slam Lelouch's shoulders against the wall. "Ouch."

"That's your problem, Lelouch. Not meaning what you say."

Lelouch felt a frisson of fear run through him. Did Suzaku suspect something? True, he'd shown Suzaku enough of himself as Zero for him to piece together a theory, but… why now?

Suzaku kissed up Lelouch's jaw. "Tell me you love me."

"You know I do."

"_Tell me_."

"I love you." The moment the words were out of Lelouch's mouth, he was stunned by how true they were.

Suzaku pulled far enough back to look at Lelouch, staring at him for a moment. "I love you too."

Lelouch laughed. "Of course you do. Someone like you can't do something like this with someone they don't love."

Suzaku's expression darkened. "And how about someone like you?"

"…wha—ahh!" Lelouch cut his own question off as Suzaku bit down hard on the junction of his throat and shoulder, simultaneously thrusting his hips up and into Lelouch's. "God, Suzaku, yes…"

Suzaku grunted as he set a steady rhythm, coordinating his thrusts with a faint beeping that sounded like a 'please cross' light at an intersection. Lelouch's panting set a nice counterpoint. "Louder, Lelouch."

Lelouch's grip on the back of Suzaku's shirt tightened. He was _never _allowed to be as loud as he wanted. He let his head loll back against the wall as his mouth opened and spewed forth things he'd kept back all the other times. Most of it didn't make sense, some of it wasn't even words but, despite his earlier flippant remark, he meant every single syllable.

At first, Suzaku was stunned by the sheer amount and variety coming out of Lelouch's mouth. But none of it was what he wanted to hear.

"Stop holding out on me, Lelouch." Suzaku demanded, letting his hand slip from Lelouch's hair to run down his side and rest on his hip. "You know what I want to hear you say."

"I don't…" Lelouch's mind was closing down, completely overwhelmed with sensation. "Please, I don't… oh, please, Suzaku, I need…"

Suzaku pressed Lelouch harder against the wall, changing the angle of his thrusts and making Lelouch's words turn into a wordless keening. "Give me what I need, and I'll give you what you need."

Lelouch's fingers were digging almost painfully into Suzaku's shoulders now. He hadn't been able to open his eyes for what felt like an eternity, completely consumed by the feeling of Suzaku inside him, holding him, touching him. He needed… Suzaku needed… what did Suzaku need?

OoO-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-OoO

_"We can't tell anyone, Lelouch. This is more that just friendship, this is… I don't want you to get hurt."_

_"And you don't think it hurts having to pretend that you're nothing more to me than a friend?"_

_"It's for the best."_

_"…I can't talk you out of this, can I? Fine but here, just with the two of us, I'll always be yours."_

_"And I'll be–"_

_"No. You're… you belong to the military and Britannia. I can't claim you. But I'm free to give myself to you. So I am."_

_"Mine."_

_"Yours."_

OoO-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-OoO

"I'm still waiting, Lelouch," Suzaku reminded, wrapping his hand firmly around Lelouch's erection, holding it still as he continued to thrust into Lelouch's body. "Or did you want to keep drawing this out? You seemed so impatient earlier…"

"No." Lelouch shook his head desperately. "No, please, Suzaku." He loosened his grip on Suzaku's shoulders to lace his fingers through Suzaku's hair and tilt Suzaku's head back for a deep kiss.

"Yours."

Suzaku froze. "What?"

"I'm yours, Suzaku." Lelouch smiled and kissed Suzaku again. "Always, only… yours."

Suzaku growled from somewhere deep inside his throat and snapped his hips forward, hard and fast, jerking Lelouch off at the same pace. Lelouch barely lasted a minute before he seized Suzaku's shoulder and felt his orgasm crest over him. He came crying out Suzaku's name against his neck. Suzaku braced Lelouch's hips with both hands and redoubled his thrusts, coming while Lelouch's body was still trembling with the aftershocks.

They slid to the ground together, still wrapped around each other, gasping and clutching at each other. Suzaku recovered his breath first, placing gentle kisses against Lelouch's lips and face until Lelouch roused enough to reciprocate.

"Rivalz left."

Lelouch laughed. "Thank goodness. I think the idea of two males having sex in general is more than he could handle, never mind watching a specific example."

Suzaku scowled. "You seriously expect me to believe that?"

"Rivalz is a generally nice person, not overly judgemental. But something like this…" Lelouch's smile faded away. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"You just admitted that you and he were…" Suzaku held Lelouch tighter. "You… your 'thing' whenever I was at the base…"

Lelouch blinked. "You thought I was cheating on you?" Suzaku didn't answer. "With _Rivalz_?"

"You're always leaving with him on clandestine activities…"

"Gambling!"

"And you… really if you count the days, you've known him longer…"

"He's straight."

"You're _really _pretty Lelouch."

"Thanks, I guess." Lelouch rolled his eyes. "He's in love with Milly and I'm in love with you and you're being very silly." Suzaku flushed and Lelouch's expression darkened. "Wait, so all this, the rough sex in the middle of the day in a deserted alleyway was because you thought I was cheating on you? You were what, marking your territory?"

Suzaku's flush deepened, but his hold on Lelouch didn't relax for a second. "You're mine."

Lelouch cocked his head. "I am." He shifted on Suzaku's lap, bending down to kiss him. "I can't believe you thought this anything other than incentive to cheat on you, to get to do this again…" Suzaku's hands slid up his back, pulling him in closer.

"You know, I think the gym teacher has a thing for me," Lelouch said innocently. "Perhaps next class, you can take me behind the bleachers and make sure that he doesn't get any ideas."

Suzaku laughed. "Lelouch, the man despises you. Or your attendance record, anyways."

"But I'm so very pretty!" Lelouch protested. "Better safe than sorry, don't you think?"

"I'm not having sex with you in the middle of gym class," Suzaku said conclusively, lifting Lelouch off him to get them cleaned up as best he could.

"It's physical activity!" Lelouch argued. "…speaking of, I'm exhausted. You'll have to carry me back to school."

Suzaku kissed him as he helped him pull up his pants. "You can splurge on a bus ticket with your winnings."

"Rivalz took them." Lelouch smiled against Suzaku's lips. "Besides, what's your hurry?"

"Class is…"

"By the time we get back, school will be almost over," Lelouch said, exaggerating somewhat. "And school is full of evil, lusty boys, waiting to take me from you…" Suzaku grabbed him and pinned him to the wall. Lelouch moaned. "I like it here better."

Suzaku grinned. "I thought you were tired."

"Never too tired for this," Lelouch breathed as Suzaku leaned in to kiss him again. "Yours."

"Mine," Suzaku whispered against his lips. "Always."

"Forever."


End file.
